


Maling Akala

by forgottenforever



Series: Okay-er than Okay [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Masyadong malaki ang Katipunan sa mga taong naghahanapan... at masyado ring maliit ang Katipunan sa dalawang taong nag-iiwasan.





	Maling Akala

**Author's Note:**

> RIP use of ng and nang I was in a rush sorry!!
> 
> Warning: conyo. :-(

Madilim na nang makalabas si Sehun sa klase. Mahaba-haba ang naging lecture ngayong araw dahil malapit na naman ang midsem and midsem screams _Major Plates!!!_ in different subjects. Wala namang ibang sisisihin si Sehun kundi ang sarili niya, after all, siya naman ang naglagay ng BS Architecture sa UPCAT form noon.

Fortunately, he thinks, he was lucky enough to be granted a slot sa isang quota course sa University of the Philippines. Halos kalahati ng buhay ni Sehun was spent in Ateneo, mula sa Kindergarten, hanggang sa highschool. Same old people, same old faces, kaya sinubukan niya ang mag sign up for UP, isa pa, ano namang mawawala kung susubok siya?

He could take any business related course with Johnny, his bestfriend, at sundan ang yapak ng Dad niya, but that wouldn’t be so fun, would it? What’s a little rebellion kahit late na, isa pa, he has always been into the arts bata palang siya. It started with listening to music, then followed by dancing, all performing arts hanggang sa nadiskubre niya ang hidden talent niya for visual arts.

He wasn’t that good, pero, he knows he can do better if given the chance na tuturuan siya.

Fast forward, a few years later, heto na si Sehun Oh. Barely gets to sleep, but still pogi… and a lot better with drawing. 

Hindi inaasahan ni Sehun ang late notice ng kaibigang si Johnny para sa regular chillnuman sessions nilang magbarkada. Johnny has been his friend since grade school days nila sa Ateneo, he and Johnny would always stick together except lang ngayong college dahil nagstay si Johnny sa Ateneo pursuing Economics. He bleeds blue, ika nga niya.

 _“Dude, pweds naman you go there early nalang tapos susunod ako, promise.”_ Sabi ni Johnny sa phone, _“Isa pa, go and make landi.”_

Umirap si Sehun kahit hindi ito nakikita ng kausap niya sa phone, “Make landi, amp. I could but I won’t, I’m too busy para sa ganyan-ganyan. Unlike someone I know na walang ginawa kundi mag tinder, I have a lot on my hands.”

 _“Wow naman, my bestfriend’s so studious, since when pa?”_ Pang-aasar ni Johnny _, “Listen, pare, ganito nalang. I’ll bring my tinder date tapos we can all chill tapos you can leave when we get all touchy.”_

“Ginawa mo pa akong third wheel? I’ll ask Jongin instead,” sabat ni Sehun, “Why do you make “Tinder date” sound so legit, eh after a few weeks parang hindi mo na naman kilala yung nameet mo?”

 _“Shut up, it’s legit.”_ Johnny sighs, _“I can feel it. Legit na ‘to.”_

 

 

Turns out the _Tinder_ date didn’t even go well to the point na Johnny discovered, on the day itself, na hindi ang date na nakuha niya ay tipong nasa bahay na by 7 pm _kung hindi, lagot ka sa parents ko_. Wala namang problema si Johnny sa sheltered kids na tulad ni Ten, ang date niya, pero paano naman siya makaka-score ng isa pang date kung alas-sais y media palang ay nagpapaalam na ang date na uuwi na siya?

Masyadong packed sa Walrus noong makarating si Sehun at Jongin and his boyfriend, Kyungsoo. Parehong taga-UP Arki si Kyungsoo Do at si Sehun, and advantage ‘yon para kay Jongin dahil naisasabay ni Sehun palagi si Kyungsoo. Si Jongin, Sehun at Johnny ay magkakaibigan since High School days nila sa Ateneo kung saan madalas pa silang magkaka-kuntiyaba when it comes to promposals and sa soirees. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo met dahil kay Sehun, bilang blockmates sila noong first year sa Arki, madalas magkasama si Sehun at Kyungsoo dahil sila lang ang nagkakasundo, si Kyungsoo lang talaga ang nakakatiis tuwing nagwhi-whine ang conyo niyang kaibigan. Nagkakilala sila Jongin at Kyungsoo nang magkaroon ng isang house party si Sehun at syempre, invited si Kyungsoo. Naging witness si Sehun sa sa pagkakaibigan na nagblossom maging ang pasimpleng panlalandi ni Jongin sa kaibigan niya. Of course they’d hit it off dahil sa shared love-hate relationship kay Sehun, of course. Kahit madalas alam niyang binabackstab siya ng friends niya for the sake lang na may mapag-usapan sila, tinitiis ni Sehun ‘yon.

Jongin studies Theatre Arts at si Kyungsoo naman ay Architecture. Lumaki sa pamilyang mayaman si Jongin habang nasa may kaya naman ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Unlike the typical mayaman meets mahirap, it was more like Jongin never knew he needed Kyungsoo to make him realize a lot of things dahil kung hindi niya nakilala si Kyungsoo ay malamang, mas asshole pa siya kay Sehun, kung nagkataon.

If it weren’t for Sehun, baka hindi nagkakilala at nagtagpo ang landas ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.  

“We’ll look for a table, if wala, then bahala na,” sabi lang ni Jongin habang inaalalayan si Kyungsoo sa crowd. Hindi na hinintay ni Sehun makahanap ng lugar si Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil alam naman niyang magsosolo yung dalawa. Dumiretso nalang si Sehun sa counter at umorder ng isang bote ng beer. Nagulat siya nang kalabitin siya ni Johnny na kanina pa pala nasa loob at nagsisimula nang uminom.

“Pare, alam mo ba,” Johnny says as if he’s about to tell Sehun the greatest _dudebropare_ story, “My tinder date was so cute, alam mo bang he dances too? Grabe, the moment I swiped right, pare. Alam ko he’s the one.”

“And?” tanong ni Sehun at lumagok ng beer, “I know, hinanapan mo na naman siya ng mali.”

“The catch is, _he’s perfect_ , _god, fucking perfect pare_ , and the reason is sobrang mahal siya ng parents niya.” Simula ni Johnny, “He’s loved by his parents so much that he has to be home by 7 or else he’d be grounded. I mean, may parents pa bang ganun? Isn’t he practically an adult na rin? What is he, 5?!”

Natawa si Sehun sa kaibigan, at inilapag ang beer sa counter. “Excuse me, give this guy another bottle.” Ang sabi ni Sehun sa tao sa counter at tumawa, “He needs it. On me ‘to.”

Isang babae ang biglang lumapit kay Sehun at halatang type na type siya nito, kung saan naman inunahan na ni Sehun ng _“Sorry, I’m not interested.”_

“Thanks, man! Eh, how about _you_?” tanong ni Johnny kay Sehun habang iniinom ang beer na binigay ni Sehun, “See anyone you like?”

Halos tumirik ang mata ni Sehun sa pagkaka-irap, “Here we go again,” ang bulong sa sarili bago inumin ang natitira sa bote niya.

“Listen, man. I’m just looking out for you. Ako, I go on dates all the time, and si Jongin, _I saw him pala kanina eating Kyungsoo’s face agad haha_ , he has Kyungsoo. I mean, don’t you think it’s time for you to look for someone din?” Ang seryosong lecture ni Johnny sa kanya as usual, “Ano forever ka nalang _that dude_ in the barkada na always grumpy kasi walang nagmamahal sa kanya?”

“I’m just,” inikot-ikot ni Sehun ang likido sa loob ng bote, “Not interested?”

“Gago,” patawa-tawang umiinom si Johnny at sumandal sa counter, “How can you not be interested? All we know is _you’re Bisexual, yes, okay._ Pero you’re telling me, you don’t find anyone in this room attractive? Sa dami ng boys and girls ditto na ready to grab your ass?”

“Gago,” balik ni Sehun kay Johnny, tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid at nakita si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa isang table, may sarili nang mundo, stealing kisses and mostly Kyungsoo stealing a swig of beer mula sa bote ni Jongin dahil ayaw niyang umiinom ng marami si Jongin. Marami naman talagang tao, wala lang talagang nakaka-agaw sa pihikan niyang sarili.

“How about that guy?” Ang turo ni Johnny sa isang magandang lalaki na napapagitnaan ng dalawang babae, “He’s cute. Isa pa, I heard he’s into guys din _daw._ ”

“Hmm,” hinanap ni Sehun ang tinuro ni Johnny. Nagulat si Sehun dahil parang hindi bagay ang lalaki sa lugar tulad ng Walrus dahil parang hindi dapat siya tinuruan uminom. Masyadong good-looking, he looks too good-looking that kahit i-deny ni Sehun, he’s definitely attracted. Nag-shrug ng balikat si Sehun at sinabing, “He’s okay.”

 _Lies._ He’s more than just “okay”. He’s too beautiful to be in this place na bakit kailangan niyang makigulo sa lugar na ‘to, if Sehun met him at a different place and he knew he’s also into guys edi sana hihingin ni Sehun ang number niya.

Honestly, hinahanapan na lang ni Sehun ng mali ang lalaki.

“Just okay?!” Ang gulat na gulat na sagot ni Johnny, “Talaga? He’s not wearing the same uniqlo polo-shirt as me para lang _maging okay_. Isa pa, they always tell us we look alike pag nakatalikod kaya.” Ang bulong ni Johnny na hindi na halos marinig ni Sehun dahil sa tugtog at sa ingay ng mga tao.

“Listen, I gotta pee.” Sabi ni Sehun, “Just because he’s wearing the same shirt as you, pweds na. _That doesn’t even mean anything._ ” Halos litong-litong sagot ni Sehun kakahanap ng correlation.

“It means he has good taste, pare.” Johnny smiles at Sehun kung saan halos kilabutan siya nang makita ito, “Like me. Sige na, go pee. I’ll be here, hintayin kita _, baby.”_

Binigyan siya ni Sehun ng isang _pakyu_ , very Sehun-Johnny, bago pumunta ng CR. Medyo mahaba ang pila, pero natitiis naman. Habang naghihintay sa CR ay iniisip niya ang lalaking tinuro ni Johnny.

He’s cute, and mukhang mabango unlike most guys na nasa loob ng inuman. And the way he laughs and throws empty water cups sa mga kasama niya when they’re joking around. Cute.

Weird lang na habang nagbubusiness si Sehun sa CR ay iniisip parin niya ang lalaki. He should ask for his number. What could go wrong? If hindi mag-work, pwede naman silang maging friends.

Nang bumalik sa counter si Sehun ay medyo dumami na ang tao, pinuntahan niya ang pwesto ni Johnny at tsaka sinabi ang plano and agenda niya for tonight. “Johnny, I know I said he’s okay lang. But he’s cute, and don’t think of it as weird kasi I was thinking of him when I was in the restroom, parang he’s… okay-er than okay?”

Hindi sumasagot si Johnny kaya tinuloy pa niya, “He’s cute. And kahit same kayo ng shirt, I think he looks better than you. I think I’d like to get his number, actually. _You know what?_ Kukunin ko talaga ang number niy—“

Hindi natuloy si Sehun sa sinabi dahil halos namutla siya.

_What the fuck?_

Hindi si Johnny ang kausap niya… kahit kamukha neto si Johnny lalo na nung nahanap niya ito sa crowd.

At hindi talaga ayon ang universe sa kanya dahil kausap lang naman niya ang taong tinutukoy niya.

“Excuse me? Ako ba yung kausap mo?” Tanong sa kanya ng lalaki. Halos manlaki ang naniningkit niyang mata, _oh shit._

_Gago._

“Sehun!” Narinig niya ang boses ni Johnny at parang magic na nag-appear siya mula sa crowd, “Oh?” Nagulat si Johnny nang makita ang kaibigang si Sehun na kausap si Jeonghan, ang lalaking itinuro niya kay Sehun.

Nagtinginan silang tatlo, tahimik at walang nagsasalita, despite the people na nakakabunggo sa kanila at sa tugtog na malakas.

“So,” si Johnny ang unang nagsalita, “Kala ko you told me he’s _okay l_ ang and not too good for your taste?”

“What?” Sabay na nagtanong si Sehun at Jeonghan kay Johnny. Tinaas ni Johnny ang dalawang kamay, kahit may beer ang isa, na para bang pulis ang kausap niya.

“Kelan ko sinabi ‘yon?” Ang tanong ni Sehun na sinabayan ng, “Sinabi niya yun?” ni Jeonghan.

Nagkatinginan si Sehun at Jeonghan, unang umiwas ng tingin si Sehun. “I didn’t say that. I wasn’t telling him anything.”

Umalis agad si Sehun at ini-abot ang bayad bago siya lumabas. _God, nakakahiya._

So much for thinking na makukuha niya ang number ng lalaki tonight.

Sehun sent Johnny a text bago siya sumakay sa kotse niya at pinaharurot pauwi. Maybe, just maybe, huling beses niya nang makikita ang tinuro ni Johnny sa kanya. Hindi muna siya magwa-Walrus for a while.

“Gago ka, pare. Wag ka papakita sakin.” _Sent to Johnny._

 

 

 

 _“He did what?”_ ang halos mangiyak-ngiyak na tanong ni Jongin habang hinahampas ang hita ni Kyungsoo habang tumatawa.

Magkakasama silang apat ngayon, si Sehun, Johnny, Jongin, at Kyungsoo sa Katipunan. Nasa Bo’s Coffee sila, kung saan si Sehun at Kyungsoo lang dapat ang magmemeet dahil magpa-plano sila for their plate. To Sehun’s surprise, mas nauna pa si Johnny at Jongin sa kanila at nasa magandang mesa pa sila sa first floor ng coffee shop.

“It’s not even funny.” Pagmamaktol ni Sehun over his cup of coffee. “Isa pa, sabi mo kasi you’d wait sa pwesto. And why was he even there sa counter? Wasn’t he seated sa table kasama yung mga friends niya?”

Tawang-tawa parin si Jongin dahil apparently, ka-block pala ni Johnny si Jeonghan noon and madalas silang may class together kaya magkakilala sila. Hindi naman pala nasabi ni Johnny na kakilala niya si Jeonghan. Hindi ipinapakita ni Kyungsoo pero halos alog na alog na ang balikat niya kakatawa ng walang tunog.

“Nag-hi lang ako sa friends ko pagtingin ko magkatabi na kayo sa counter.” Ang sabi ni Johnny. “So I thought, ah, you like him, pero dinedeny mo lang sa akin.”

Hindi sumasagot si Sehun at mas lalo lang nagmaktol, “Hindi mo sinabi sa aking Jeonghan ang name niya. And ka-block mo siya.”

“Well, ngayon alam mo na.”

“Oh, and Johnny,” ang pahabol na bulong ni Sehun, “Itapon mo yung shirt mo that day, hindi bagay sayo.”

Hindi nagpa-apekto si Johnny at tumawa nalang.

“Alam mo, sinabi sa akin ni Jeonghan ang nangyari,” ang sabi niya, “He even told me na you were talking about asking someone his number.”

Halos mamula si Sehun mula sa punong-tenga hanggang talampakan sa narinig. Hindi talaga siya titigilan ng mga kaibigan.

“Maybe it was the alcohol talking,” pagsisinungaling ni Sehun.

“I don’t know! He’s so attractive and I’m not even selos because there’s someone na mas gwapo pa sa akin. It would be nice if we go out sometime sana to get to know him more, if given the chance _, but nooooooo, I just really had to fuck it up somehow_.” Ang dire-diretsong daldal ni Sehun, umubo-ubo siya nang marealize na masyado na siyang sinabi sa mga kaibigan niya at hindi na siya patatahimikin ng mga ito. “I mean, ano, mukhang cool naman siya, we could be friends…”

 _“Friends.”_ Sabay-sabay na bulong ng tatlo niyang kasama.

“Oo nga! But, well, I doubt I’ll be able to see him again. Ang laki-laki kaya ng Katip.”

At habang dinedefend ni Sehun ang sarili niya sa mga kaibigan, isang malakas na, _“Hey Jeonghan!”_ ang binitawan ni Johnny. Halos manlaki na naman ang naniningkit na mata ni Sehun dahil, Lo and Behold, si Jeonghan nga.

He’s wearing a beige sweater bigger than his size, and to Sehun’s surprise, blond na ang binata. He waved and went straight to their table to do the bro-hug with Johnny.

_And he still looks so fucking attractive. Sobrang unfair._

Sehun looks like he’s about to cry, ang dami pa niyang sinabi kanina. _Tangina talaga neto ni Johnny._

“You with someone?” ang tanong ni Jongin, “I’m Jongin, by the way. I see you sa campus a lot. And this is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo. He’s from UP!” ang pagmamalaki ni Jongin.

“Hi, nice meeting you!” ang bati ni Jeonghan sa kanila.

“And he,” Bago pa maipakilala ni Jongin at Johnny si Sehun ay nakatayo na si Sehun at naglalakad na papuntang exit. So much for thinking na hindi na sila magkikita ulit.

“Is leaving. Si Sehun ‘yon.” Ang bigong sabi ni Johnny. “Anyway, look! Vacant seat! Dito ka na lang!”

Hindi halata pero disappointed si Jeonghan when Sehun left.

 

 

 

Ilang linggo na rin ang lumipas since The Incident. Despite Katipunan being malawak, madalas paring nakikita ni Sehun si Jeonghan pero nakakapagtago siya agad before Jeonghan sees him… is what he thinks.

 

 

 

It was a Friday night when he decided to cancel sa regular inuman sesh nilang magkakaibigan. Late na para magcancel but he did it anyway, isa pa, baka makita niya ulit si Jeonghan. Mukhang wala pa siyang maihaharap dito. Next time nalang when he gets the chance to redeem himself.

He pulls up to National kasi doon lang niya nakita ang isang vacant space for parking, mahirap kayang humanap ng parking on a Friday night.

Hindi na siya nagbother para mag-ayos dahil mag-aacads lang naman siya tonight. Ayaw niya namang magpa-iwan sa unit nilang tatlo sa Berkeley kasi it gets too lonely kapag wala si Jongin at Johnny, as much as he hates them, barkada parin sila.

Suot niya ay ang isang itim na t-shirt, na maliit na at pumuputok na ang braso at dibdib niya dito pero he still wears it dahil it makes him look batak kahit di naman masyado. Ipinartner pa niya sa gray sweatpants at slip ons. Bitbit ang laptop sa isang kamay, ni-lock ni Sehun ang kotse.

Naglakad siya ng kaunti para magpunta sa Bo’s, hindi na rin surprise na jam-packed ang coffee shop kahit na Friday night na at Sabado naman bukas.

Dumiretso si Sehun sa counter without thinking if he’s get a seat or not, gusto lang talaga niyang matapos tonight without feeling lonely. He ordered his usual cup of coffee, isang large na Caffe Mocha.

Fortunately, nakahanap siya ng seat sa second floor ng coffee shop despite it being full. He quickly got to his seat para makapag-simula na siya agad. Half an hour passed, at mukhang matatagalan pa si Sehun sa ginagawa niya. Pumikit si Sehun para i-pahinga ang mata nang may magsalita, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Thinking na kukunin lang ang upuan at ililipat sa ibang table, hindi na niya binuksan ang mata at sinabing, “No, sure, go ahead lang.”

Nagulat siya nang wala siyang narinig na umusog na chair kundi naramdaman niya ang paglapag ng gamit sa table niya. Dumilat siya para magsinungaling na may kasama talaga siya pero nagulat siya nang dumilat.

Nasa harap niya ay si Jeonghan.

_Fuck naman._

“Hey,” mahinang bati ni Jeonghan, “Sorry, wala na kasing table, and ang dami kong dala. And I already ordered, so…”

“No, it’s okay. I…” _don’t mind._ “I don’t have my friends with me today.” Ang sinabi niya.

Ngumiti si Jeonghan sa kanya. Inisip ni Sehun kung nakalimutan na si Jeonghan ang nangyari, or kinalimutan nalang dahil kahihiyan talaga si Sehun.

“I’m Jeonghan, by the way.” Inextend ni Jeonghan ang hand niya over his and Sehun’s laptop.

“I know.” Ang sagot ni Sehun. Agad niyang binawi ang sinabi at shinake ang hand ni Jeonghan, “I know, _kasi, Johnny told me._ I’m Sehun.”

“I know.” Nginitian na naman siya si Jeonghan.

_Fuck naman. He’s so attractive talaga, it hurts._

“Johnny told me rin.”

 

 

Lumalalim na ang gabi and ubos na ang iniinom nilang dalawa, they didn’t talk after that. Medyo may awkward vibes parin talaga sa part ni Sehun. It was Jeonghan who broke the silence first by saying, “So… I’m okay lang.”

Kinagulat ito ni Sehun na nagjerk ang leg niya at naisipa niya sa leg ng table na shineshare nila. _Fuck naman talaga._

“You’re not okay!” halos mali-maling sagot ni Sehun kung saan tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ni Jeonghan, “I mean, you’re not _okay_. You’re more than okay. Okay-er than okay…” he mumbles the last part dahil nakangiti na naman sa kanya si Jeonghan.

“Thanks?” ang natatawang sagot ni Jeonghan sa kanya, “Eh ikaw? Are you okay?”

“I mean, ako, I’m more than _okay_ din. I’m not average. I’m not like most guys… I guess. Am I?” ang sabi ni Sehun. Dito na kumirot ang puso ni Sehun dahil tumatawa si Jeonghan… and _he looks so good_. Ilang beses pa bang iisipin ni Sehun ‘to. Nakaka-ilan na siya.

“No,” tumatawa parin si Jeonghan, “I mean, yung leg mo. Tumama kanina sa table. Okay na ba?”

_Ah, shit._

_Gago._

_Napahiya ka na naman sa harap niya kung anu-ano ulit ang sinabi mo._

_AA AAA aa a a a a a a a a_

Sumisigaw na internally si Sehun dahil hindi talaga siya Anak ng Diyos. Siguro gusto ni Lord na tumanda si Sehun ng mag-isa at mag-alaga nalang ng aso at maging mag-isa. _Mag-isa._

“And also,” pahabol na sagot ni Jeonghan, “I think you’re okay-er than okay, too.”

Kung may ipupula pa si Sehun ay hindi niya alam. Pero ang alam lang niya ay kinakabahan siya dahil, _shet. Was Jeonghan saying na he finds Sehun attractive din? Was it the black shirt? Dahil ba he’s looking more batak than usual? Was it the caffeine kicking in at sabaw na si Jeonghan?_

“Sehun, hey. Huy!” nakaka-ilang sundot na ng eraser part ng mechanical pencil si Jeonghan sa braso ni Sehun na nasa lamesa. “Hey!”

“What.” Ang sagot. Great. Nag-sungit pa siya.

“I was just thinking,” ang tahimik na tanong ni Jeonghan, “Hindi ka pala naiinis sa akin?”

 _Huh?_ “Bakit mo naman nasabi ‘yun?”

“Kasi you were avoiding me, kahit kapag mag-isa ka. I see you tapos when I look at your place wala ka na ulit, feeling ko lang iniiwasan mo ako,” ang sabi ni Jeonghan, “Was it because I heard you talk about someone at Walrus? Alam mo I was about to tell you na hindi ako yung friend mo pero ang daldal mo so I still listened. _Haha._ ”

_What the fuck._

“Ah, n-no naman. That time sa Walrus, I was actually talking about asking someone’s number lang,” Nagsstutter pa si Sehun habang may pawagayway sa kamay niya, “At tsaka, I wasn’t avoiding you _kasi I don’t like you_. I was avoiding you kasi…”

“You like me?”

**_GAGO._ **

**_WHAT!!!_ **

Halos mamula ang tenga hanggang talampakan ni Sehun. Ano naman ang pwede niyang isagot? Na, _yes, I like you_? Na kung pwede bang ibigay ni Jeonghan ang number niya kay Sehun?

“Hey, joke lang.” sabi ni Jeonghan sa kanya ng nakangiti at tila satisfied sa reaction ni Sehun.

 ** _IF HE COULD STOP SMILING, THAT WOULD BE NICE._** Sehun screams internally, sinisigawan kung sino man sa utak niya.

 “Do you want another cup ng caffe mocha mo? I’ll buy you one… for letting me share your table. Wait lang, ha? I’ll be back.”

 

 

 

Bumalik si Jeonghan nang di katagalan, dala ang dalawang cup ng mainit na kape. Sa balot ng kape ay may nakalagay na smiley. Inikot niya ang cup at nakita ang labing-isang numero at halos mabitawan ni Sehun nag kape.

“Johnny actually told me everything, after natin magkita sa Bo’s, when you suddenly left.” Jeonghan smiled at Sehun for the nth time that night, at kahit ilang beses siyang ngitian ni Jeonghan ay mukhang hindi magsasawa si Sehun na makita ang mga ngiting ‘yon.

 _Puta, fuck it._ Sehun smiled at him din.

Jeonghan made his night a little less lonely despite the pang-aasar and him constantly denying. He likes Jeonghan and he wants to get to know him more, if this is his second chance para ayusin ang kahihiyang sinimulan niya, he’s still thankful.

“Oh, Jongin and Kyungsoo rin pala. _They told me everything._ ”

 

 

 

_Wait, what? They told him everything?_

 

 

_Tangina talaga neto nila Johnny!!!_

 

 

 

**09167891011  
Jeonghan Yoon.**

**Call me? ;-)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Jeonghan and Sehun huhu I'm sorry! I hope you guys liked it kahit konti and let me know what you think! I wanna see!
> 
> Hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
